


Overstimulation

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, FtM Dick, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Jason are testing one of Dick's curiosity kinks he'd listed on their contract. Jason is a little more apprehensive than Dick.





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need more tags

Dick tensed at the sound of heels click, click, clicking towards him. He moaned desperately behind his gag, straining against the ropes binding him in a frog tie in the armchair, eyes wide as Jason rounded the high back chair to stand in front of him.

“What do you think, Dickie?” Jason asked with a grin, doing a little twirly in his heels so that the skirt of his dress swung out around him. Dick whined, yanking at his bonds. “Oh, you actually wanted to give an opinion?” Jason asked, sounding surprised as he walked closer and unclipped the ball gag, slipping out of Dick’s mouth.

“Jay, please,” Dick begged. “Please, Jay, let me come. I’ve been good, I promise.”

“Have you been good?” Jason asked, eyebrow raised as he moved to lean against the side of the armchair, gazing down at the fucking machine that was moving in and out of Dick’s pussy at a quiet, steady pace.

Just like it had been doing for the last ten minutes. At this point, it was covered in lube and juices and Jason was honestly surprised Dick hadn’t come yet. But Jason could tell he was getting close.

“Please, Jason,” Dick begged, strung out and breathless as he strained against his rope bonds again. “Please, please, please!”

Jason hummed quietly, reaching down to run his finger along Dick’s lips, being sure to push in at the same time as the machine and reveling in Dick’s little moan and shudder.

“I don’t know, Dickie, I don’t think you deserve to come yet,” Jason murmured, smirking to himself when he heard Dick’s little whimper.

“Please, Jay-” Dick was cut of with a gasp when he moved enough to aggrivate the anal hook shoved deep in his hole, attached with a rope to the collar around his neck. “Please.”

“Well, I suppose I can give you a little break,” Jason murmured, reaching to turn the machine off so that just the tip sat inside of Dick.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Dick chanted in a breathless litany, dropping his head back against the high back of the chair.

“Dick, I’m going to break the scene for a second,” Jason whispered into Dick’s hairline. “I know we talked about this and you’re alright with me leaving the apartment for a little bit while you’re like this. But do you need anything before I go?”

“M-maybe more lube?” Dick replied breathlessly. “And...maybe just to be wiped off? Please?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jason promised, kissing Dick’s temple before slipping away to grab a warm, damp rag and more lube.

When he returned, he pushed the machine away and gently wiped Dick up between the legs. 

“You good?” he asked.

Dick nodded, frowning when he saw- “Is that yogurt?” he asked as Jason began lathering the machine with the food.

“Well yeah,” Jason replied, grinning as he pushed the machine closer until it breached DIck and caused the acrobat to moan. “I want my lover tasting good when I get back.”

Dick grinned. “I look forward to it.”

“Alright,” Jason said, straightening up. “Your phone is on the table next to you. We’ve checked and rechecked and you can get out of those bonds if it really becomes too much.”

“Jay, it’s going to be fine,” Dick soothed. 

“But just in case.”

Dick sighed. “Just in case,” he agreed with a smile. “Can we get back to the scene now?”

Jason smirked, reaching down to flip the machine on in reply. “Have fun with your little toy, Dickie,” he said, returning to his role. “ _ I  _ am going to get myself fucked tonight. But don’t worry, I’ll think about you while I’m gone. Think about you getting all your pleasure from a machine. Sitting there and letting this robotic cock fuck you again and again and again. How many orgasms do you think it can get out of you before I get back?”

Dick moaned, eyes fluttering as Jason reached down to turn up the pace. “Jay-” he whispered breathlessly, cut off by the dishrag Jason shoved into his mouth.

“Maybe I’ll draw a few orgasms from you when I get back,” Jason said in a low whisper. “Have fun, baby doll!”

With a whirl of his heels, Jason was gone.

………….

To say Jason was anxious was an understatement. He was going to be gone for a total of one hour. Ten minutes to drive to the club, forty minutes to party, ten minutes to get back.

He was supposed to be enjoying himself. That the entire point. He was going to enjoy himself while Dick was fucked and pushed over the edge again and again and again.

Jason left fifteen minutes early, guilty coiling in his stomach as he made his way back to their apartment and tried not to worry too much.

He hadn’t slept with anyone.

God, Dick was going to  _ hate  _ him. Jason tried not to run up the six flights of stairs (fuck the elevator which had been broken for  _ weeks  _ now)

He got to the door and forced himself to take a deep breath. He was going to walk through the door and stay in character. He would turn off the machine and stay in character. He’d remove the gag and stay in character. 

If Dick said his safeword, he’d break character. 

He would break character for absolutely nothing else.

Taking a breath, Jason pasted a bright smile on his face and unlocked the door, striding in.

“Hey Dickie!” he grinned, bouncing over and turning off the machine as fast as he could without making his anxiety obvious. He was glad that he’d turned it off so the machine was mostly out of Dick’s clearly overstimulated pussy. It took all of his strength to look Dick in his glassy blue eyes and ignore the tear tracks on the acrobat’s face. “Did you miss me?”

Dick groaned as the gag was removed, slumping in his bonds. “Jay,” he mumbled.

Jason waited with bated breath for the safeword…

Which never came. Dick gazed up at him and Jason let out a soft sigh as he pushed the machine away. Dick was okay. He was probably sore and overstimulated but he wasn’t going to stop the scene just yet.

“Well look here,” Jason murmured, running his fingers through the juices leaking from Dick’s pussy, intermingling with the yogurt lube. He popped his fingers in his mouth, not missing the way Dick shuddered. “God, you taste so good baby. Just wanna get my mouth on you and  _ suck. _ ”

If Dick wasn’t so wrung out, Jason bet that would have gotten an orgasm out of him. So with newly gained confidence, Jason got down on his knees and massaged Dick’s ass in his hands.

“You ready baby?” he asked before leaning down to lick up through the juices and yogurt, drawing a loud moan from Dick that was clearly bordering pain and pleasure. Grinning, Jason got his lips around Dick’s clit and sucked, fucking Dick with his tongue harder and faster until the other shuddered through another painful orgasm.

“Jay, Jay, please,” Dick moaned, eyes fluttering as Jason stood and admired the red lipstick mark on Dick’s pussy.

“Look at your little tits all standing proud for me,” Jason said, ignoring Dick as he took each one in his mouth with a hard suck, leaving a bright red mark around each. “God, you look so  _ hot  _ like that, baby.” he reached down and weighed one of Dick’s breasts in hand, squeezing as Dick squirmed and shuddered at the touch. “Gonna miss these when you get rid of them next week. God, baby, wanna fuck you so bad.”

He smiled, giving Dick’s vagina a gentle pat at the wide eyed look Dick gave him. “But not tonight, sweetheart,” he promised with a gentle smile, carding a hand through Dick’s hair to press a kiss on his forehead. “I think you’ve had enough. Uncle.”

Dick slumped in the bonds against the chair, relieved to hear Jason’s safeword. “You okay?” he asked hoarsely as Jason set about removing the ropes.

“Am I okay?” Jason asked, tossing the ropes aside and watching with knawing guilt as Dick slowly and painfully unfolded himself from the chair, wincing when his swollen pussy touched the towel they’d laid out beneath him. “Honey, you’re the one-”

“Who asked for it,” Dick told him, still speaking softly. His expression was gentle, albeit tired and worn out.

Jason bit his lip as Dick stood and trembling legs, reaching for Jason who all but rushed forward to guide him back to the bedroom.

“I was so worried,” Jason whispered as he helped Dick lay down on the comforter, reaching around to unclasp the collar and gently ease the hook out of Dick’s hole. “I left early. I just couldn’t stop thinking that you were in pain or-or couldn’t get out and-”

Dick’s hand on his thigh, stroking just under the dress, cut Jason off. “It’s okay,” Dick whispered, smiling at him gently. “I enjoyed it, Jay. Really. Knowing that you were having fun and all I could do was sit there and take it.” He inhaled sharply, smile still in place. “I loved it.”

“Let’s not do that often though, please,” Jason requested as he helped Dick slumped against their pillows at the head of the bed, offering him a water bottle. “For my own sake.”

“Did you enjoy yourself at all?” Dick asked, frowning.

Jason sighed. “I...a little?”

“Did you get off?” 

Jason tried to casually adjust his dress so Dick couldn’t see his hard-on under the panties, but it clearly didn’t work judging by the disapproving look the acrobat gave him.

“Can I help?” Dick asked.

“Absolutely not,” Jason replied, placing a hand on Dick’s chest to gentle push him back down when Dick tried to sit up. “You’re overworked, Dick. That was…” he shook his head. “That was way too much, okay? I can handle myself.”

“Here’s an idea,” Dick suggested softly as Jason moved around the room to get ready. “Let me undress you. Get in a nightgown and I’ll get you off in bed.”

“Dick-”

“You don’t have to penetrate me,” Dick assured him. “This is about you. Please Jason?”

Jason really wanted to argue but also really wanted to get off. And Dick could get him to the edge and over faster than Jason himself.

So with a tired sigh, he nodded, walking back over and helping Dick sit up and move close enough to the side of the bed.

“Maybe after you get dressed for bed,” Dick said as he helped pull the dress off of Jason, carelessly tossing it to the hamper nearby. “You can grab me a warm washcloth so I can wipe myself off?”

“Yeah, of course, Jason replied, shuddering as Dick pulled his panties to his knees and got his sinful hands around Jason’s warm, hot cock. “God, Dick.”

He had to step away when he was close to the edge, breathing heavily. “I’m going to...go brush my teeth,” he mumbled. “I’ll bring a washcloth back.”

…………….

“You’re sure it wasn’t too much?” Jason asked softly.

They were lying in bed, Jason dressed in a pink silk nightgown that ended in the middle of his thighs. Both washed from their orgasms and sleepily sated as they curled into each other’s sides.

“It was,” Dick replied with a soft laugh. “But that was the whole point, Jay. It was too much and it was overwhelming, but I loved it.”

“Good,” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s bare back with the hand tucked around Dick’s shoulders as the acrobat played with the lace on the collar of Jason’s nightgown.

“With that said,” Dick added, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder and curling his hand into a fist on Jason’s chest as he began drifting off. “Let’s never do it again.”

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more.”

Before falling asleep, Jason turned his head to press a gentle kiss to the top fo Dick’s head. 

“I love you.”

He was just on the brink when he got a sleepy, “I love you too.” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
